


The Wayward

by tennambarmetta



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Not Shippy, this is one of my first fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennambarmetta/pseuds/tennambarmetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Moon is created and Tilion and Orome decide to send Celegorm a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wayward

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr saying Celegorm probably knew Tilion aka the moon, I wanted to try writing a fanfic, this happened.

"The last flower of Telperion and the last fruit of Laurelin shall illuminate the sky." Varda spoke. "Two of the Maiar shall guide them."

"Arien, we ask of thee: Will thou guide Laurelin's fruit? For thou ist one of the few who did not fear her heat and thou art a spirit of fire." said Manwe.

Arien stood up. She was clad in a red dress and her braided hair was made of fire. Her eyes shone bright and none save Varda and Manwe could look into them without faltering. "With joy I accept thy request, for I had loved Laurelin dearly."

"So it is decided. But who shall guide Telperion's flower?" asked Yavanna.

Orome stood up. "One of my hunters wishes to do it. Tilion is his name."

Varda said, "Tilion is not as mighty as Arien. Can he accomplish this important mission?"

Tilion stood up. He was wearing a silver circlet and on it there were carvings shaped like the flowers of Telperion. "I beg of you, my Lady, to allow me. All things made of silver I love deeply and when I had time I used to rest beneath the light of Telperion, in the Gardens of Este. I wish to be entrusted with this flower, only thing left of the tree I treasured."

Varda looked into his eyes and then turned to Manwe. They did not speak but others felt their minds touching. "So be it. Thou shalt be the keeper of this flower you love."

Tilion was glad. "Thank you, my Lady." he said.

"Aule, will thou make vessels for them?" asked Manwe.

"I will." he answered.

"Start with the flower's vessel, for I foresee that he shall fade sooner." said Yavanna.

"Then I shall not waste time. I will head to my forges." he said and left with his Maiar.

 

"Did you summon me, Lord Orome?"

"Yes, Tilion. I wish to speak with thee." Orome glanced at the sky before he spoke again. "Aule hath sent word. He said the vessel is ready. We will go to Taniquetil and there Manwe and Varda will bless it. Then thou shall start thy duty."

"My lord, I have a request."

"What is it?"

"Tyelkormo was dear to me ere he left. I wish to let him know that it is me, Tilion the Hunter that guides Telperion's flower. Perhaps this news will lighten his heart."

"Thou show too much mercy to a kinslayer. He is dispossessed and doomed." Orome looked into Tilion's eyes. "Yet he was dear to me also. He still whispers my name when he hunts. His voice can not pass over Pelori, but I heard him when I was wandering in Endore. I shall grant your wish."

Tilion bowed before him. "Thank you, Lord Orome."

"Let us depart for Taniquetil. Will thou ready Nahar?"

Tilion nodded and left.

 

"We have hallowed it. Now thou shalt guide it across the sky and light shalt reach everywhere, for we do not know where the Secondborn will wake. And Avari are spread across Endore, Noldor too have reached the Hither Shore. May your light spread fear into the heart of Melkor." Manwe said and Tilion accepted the lamp.

He looked at it and felt content, for Aule had put all his skill into it and it was beatiful. Inside it stood the last flower of Telperion. It looked paler than the last time Tilion saw it, but it was still fair.

"But how shall people of Endore see me?" Tilion asked.

"They will look at thee and see a bright, silver orb and thee shall look bigger than my stars." said Varda. "But when Arien too takes flight, she shall look bigger for she is mightier than thee."

Telperion knelt before Varda and Manwe, then bowed before the Ainur and Orome his lord. Then with the power of Varda, he reached the sky and the Moon rose for the first time.

 

From the sky Tilion saw the host of Nolofinwe reaching Endore and the Elves looked at him and they were amazed. He looked at Endore and saw a big group of orcs near the host of Nolofinwe and they filled him with dread. He looked north and saw a darkness so terrifying that he thought he could not illuminate it by himself. Then he saw a lake and near it the host of Feanor. They were now leaderless, the servants of Manwe said Maitimo was taken capture and Feanoro had reached the Halls of Mandos.

 

The Noldor living near Lake Mithrim were looking at the sky, both terrified and amazed. Some said the new object was a star, some said it was the work of Moringotto.

"Nay, that is not a star nor work of Moringotto. It's a memorial of Telperion." said Curvo and he could hear his son murmur, "Perhaps they have not forsaken us after all."

 

A few hours later, Tyelkormo went to rest. As he lay, he studied the unfamiliar object in the sky, wondering what it really was.

In his dream, he saw a white hall. Tilion, dressed in silver robes was standing there and before him stood Aule. He wasn't wearing his usual working clothes but beautiful brown robes. His beard and hair was braided neatly. In his hands there stood a lamp. It was made of finest silver, even Tyelko could see that. Shapes that looked like leaves and flowers of Telperion was carved on it. Inside it stood a pale silver fruit. Aule handed the lamp to Tilion and Tilion took flight, reaching the sky.

Tyelko woke up and the first thing he saw was the orb in the sky. Beside him, Huan twitched.

He could've sworn he heard Orome's horn. He looked up again and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Curvo - Curufin  
> Endore - Middle Earth  
> Maitimo - Maedhros  
> Moringotto - Morgoth/Melkor  
> Nolofinwe - Fingolfin  
> Tyelkormo/Tyelko - Celegorm


End file.
